Dispensers for individual folded webs such as paper napkins are often provided at quick service food locations. One disadvantage of many conventional paper napkin dispensers is that they often provide rather poor one-at-a-time dispensing of folded napkins. Such inadequate one-at-a-time dispensing can be particularly noticeable if the napkins are individual folded napkins (e.g., conventional overfold napkins) instead of interfolded napkins. Another disadvantage is that many conventional overfold napkin dispensers often permit removal of large clumps of napkins at one time. Studies have shown most paper napkins removed in this manner are wasted. Many end up scattered about an eating area, tossed as litter or, even worse, being stuffed in plumbing fixtures. When clumps of napkins are taken, dispensers quickly run out and must be refilled inconveniencing both customers and operators of quick service food locations.
A conventional overfold paper napkin 10 typically has a closed end 12 that is defined by a main panel 14 of absorbent paper material and an open end 16 that is defined by second panel 18. An optional third panel 20 may be folded under the second panel 18. The second and third panels 18, 20 are unitary with main panel 14, and are, respectively, connected to main panel 14 at fold lines that are at opposite ends of main panel 14, as may be seen in FIG. 1. A conventional paper napkin may be made of a single ply or a multiple ply material. For example, FIG. 1 shows a two ply material having a first ply 22 and a second ply 24.
One common problem with conventional overfold paper napkins may be seen in reference to FIGS. 2A and 2B. Conventional overfold paper napkins are designed to be stacked in a napkin dispenser 26 such as, for example, a spring loaded napkin dispenser or a gravity feed dispenser. Such napkin dispensers have an opening 28 so that the open end 16 of the napkin 10 faces the opening 28 as shown in FIG. 2A. In this position, a user can grab the second panel 18 to pull the napkin 10 out of the dispenser 26. However, when stacked improperly, as shown in FIG. 2B, with the closed end 12 facing the opening 28, dispensing is awkward, and often results in wastage. Not uncommonly, maintenance personnel will stack overfold paper napkins improperly, as shown in FIG. 2B rather than as shown in FIG. 2A.
Moreover, conventional overfold paper napkins are two to three times as thick where the second panel 18 and the optional third panel 20 are folded over the main panel 14. When such paper napkins are arranged in a stack, the stack will have its greatest thickness across an upper or lower edge 30 of the opening 28 in the dispenser 26 as seen in FIG. 3. Pressure generated by a spring-loaded dispenser or an overfilled dispenser will force the thickest portion of the stack against the edge 30 of the dispenser 26. If sufficient pressure exists, friction between the edge 30 of the dispenser 26 and the outermost paper napkin will make it difficult to remove a napkin from the dispenser.
A long and unfilled need exists for a dispensing system that provides satisfactory one-at-a-time dispensing for individual folded webs. This unfilled need extends to a dispensing system for individual folded webs that will deter and resist wasteful dispensing.